Yakuza 5
Yakuza 5 or "Like a Dragon 5: Fulfiller of Dreams"(龍が如く5 夢、叶えし者 Ryu ga Gotoku 5: Yume Kanaeshi Mono), is a 2012 open world action-adventure video game developed and published by Sega, exclusively for the PlayStation 3. The game is the fifth instalment of the series and was released in December 2012 in Japan. 'Graphics' The game also features a brand new graphics engine unlike the previous games in the series that have been re-utilizing the same engine since Yakuza 3 and for the first time in the series, features five settings across Japan. The game was awarded a Perfect Score of (40/40) by Famitsu in 2012. 'Gameplay' This time, the game will feature 5 main protagonists/playable characters. Namely, the recurring Kazuma Kiryu and Haruka Sawamura, two returning protagonists from Yakuza 4, namely Akiyama Shun and Saejima Taiga. Lastly is Shinada Tatsuo, a new character to the series' list. Gameplay is relatively similar to the previous games in the series, though with a few changes. Similar to past games, there are two components; being Adventure Mode and Combat Mode. The change between the game's Adventure Mode and Combat Mode is also said to be more seamless compared to previous games, thus involving a transitional change when encountering enemies. 'Special Techniques' A combat feature unique to each different playable character: *Kiryū Kazuma - Fury Dragon's Pride (怒龍の気位) *Saejima Taiga - A Savage Tiger's Experience (猛虎の心得) *Akiyama Shun - Airstrike (エアストライク) *Shinada Tatsuo - Streaming Meteor Tackle (俺流　流星タックル) 'Locations: The Five Big Cities' *Osaka (Soutenburi-蒼天堀) *Sapporo (Tsukimino-月見野) *Tokyo (Kamurocho-神室町) *Nagoya (Kineicho-錦栄町) *Fukuoka (Nagasugai-永洲街) 'Another Drama' *'Kiryu's Arc: Taxi Driver' Destiny Mission - Fulfil your your passengers' various demands. Race Battle - This happens in the midst of "Destiny Mission". Kiryu's taxi can undergo modifications like for e.g. the car's paint, sticker, tyre enhancement, various parts tuning, etc. You can even change the BGM playing during this mode. *'Saejima's Arc: The Snow Mountain Hunter's Survival' Using the "Law of the Jungle" to hunt, in order to survive. Dominate the nature of the snowy mountain and protect yourself from savage animals encounter. Experience ‘Real-Time Weather Changes' and the blizzard as well. Survival action in an extreme environment. *'Haruka's Arc: The Road To Become An Idol' Idol Lesson - A major record company's debut awaits for the champion of the 'Princess League'. Haruka is the gemstone of talent agency 'Diner Chair'. From TV appearances to Magazine Interviews, Haruka is kept busy, as well as learning the basics to being an idol. Experience the entertainment field with performance, charm, agency's remuneration and fans are also something to look out for in this arc; while at the same time being a high school student. *'Shinada's Arc: Batting Battle' As a former professional baseball player, enhance his skills with his training coach, as he competes with his former high school teammate. 'Playspot' *'Local Mini Games' **''Snow Combat Sport'' (Tsukimino)Much like a competitive snowball game within a square area of pillars of different height and time limit. **''Chicken Race Game'' (Nagoya)Use items, aim for the Grand Champion, claim victory and win the prize money. **''Manzai Stand Up Comedy '' (Osaka)A certain programme held audition that Haruka has to get past. **''Ramen House'' (Fukuoka)The shopkeeper has a strained back! Take over the ramen store for the shopkeeper, take up the challenge and receive customer specified orders of varying degrees of ramen firmness texture. When you level up, the order intervals become shorter and accurate. *'Other Mini Games' **Air Hockey **Pachinko Slots **Karaoke **Fishing *'Other Games' **Batting Center **Darts **Billiard **Bowling **Sea Fishing **UFO Catcher **Pachinko Slots (Aladdin A, King Camel, Aladdin Destiny, Bacha Fighter) **Mahjong **Shougi (Japanese Chess) **Roulette **BlackJack **Poker **Baccarat **Dice Game **Chinchirorin **Koi Koi **Oicho-Kabu **Arena **IF8R **Golf Driving Range **Photo Sticker **Gunline **Onsen Category:Games